Nuestra vida juntos
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Ya llevan tres años de relación. Han tenido que pasar por mucho para llegar a esa paz que ahora los envuelve. ¿Cómo es la vida de Naruto y Sasuke siendo novios? Este es el tercero de los One-shot participantes en mis semanas de "Especial de escolares". Naruto x Sasuke


**Hola ^^**

 **He vuelto con el tercero de mis fanfics de parejas favoritas para mis semanas de** " **Especial de Escolares".**

 **Esta vez, como no, ha tocado a mi favorite OTP. My most favorite OTP of all anime 3**

 **Así que vamos allá *-***

 **ANIME: NARUTO**

 **PAREJA: NARUTO X SASUKE**

 **Los personajes no son míos. Como siempre digo, son de Masashi Kishimoto, sino ese final de mierda jamás habría ocurrido ;)**

 **Sin más que decir por el momento, pasen y lean ^^**

 **Esto, diré de antemano, por si buscar una fogosa historia erótica, no lo es. Es cierto que las hago, pero las historias de mis especiales son distintas, son One-shots donde sólo mostraré el amor de una pareja :3**

 **Y aunque, en este fanfic no son estudiantes de escuela, sino universitarios, decidí incluirlos, porque la palabra "escolar" viene del latín "** **scholāris", que se refiere a alumnos o relacionados con ellos. Y como van a la universidad siguen siendo alumnos ;)**

* * *

 **~ESPECIAL DE ESCOLARES 3~**

 **Naruto x Sasuke**

 ***~Nuestra vida juntos~***

Tomó la almohada y la puso arriba de sus piernas cruzadas.

—Sasuke ¿cuánto te falta?

—Ya casi dobe, si me ayudaras terminaría antes.

—Me ofrecí a ayudarte, pero tú vas y me corriste.

—Te corrí porque eres torpe, mira que llegar y botar la silicona, ¿a quién le pasa eso?

—A mí y a cualquier humano en este mundo. Todos cometemos errores, señor perfección. —rodó los ojos abrazando la almohada con más fuerza aún.

—Lo que digas. Deja acabar este puente y será…

—Sasuke teme, siempre llevado a tu idea.

Reclamó, pero ambos sabían que esas discusiones aunque tenían mucho de verdad, nunca eran con la intención de dañar al otro.

Ellos no pensaban en lastimarse, pero esa parecía ser la única forma de relacionarse que conocían.

Un ruido en una caja enorme que dentro tenía una casa de perro pequeña alertó al rubio.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —se levantó sin mucho desánimo, la verdad sonrió de sólo pensar en la criatura.

Bajó las escaleras y abriendo el refrigerador extrajo acelga. Primordial para el lindo ser vivo.

Volvió a subir con la hoja humedecida por el agua de la llave y la puso en la caja, afuera de la casita de perro.

La pequeña criaturita salió, haciendo gala de sus cuatro colores, en especial de ese antifaz negro que embellecía sus ojos sobresalientes. Y que decir de ese peinado punk y la bufanda blanca que formaban sus abultados cabellos alrededor de su cuello.

Era lindo, y Naruto volvió a sonrojarse al verlo.

No lo dejó comer y tomándolo en brazos el cuy ronroneó por las caricias y amor propinado.

— ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Eres tan lindo! Al menos tú eres cariñoso, no arisco como ese de allá. —miró de reojo a Sasuke.

El animalito no respondió nada, pero siguió ronroneando y sacudiendo sus pelos. Pelechando sobre el rubio.

— ¡Sigues siendo hermoso! —dijo.

Sasuke dejó lo que estaba haciendo y golpeó la cabeza de Naruto.

—Y tú, ruidoso.

— ¡Auch! ¡Oye! —Sonrió maliciosamente— ¿Ahora te pondrás celoso de nuestro hijito? Sasuke… —le golpeó el estómago con la cabeza, ya que él estaba inclinado y el otro de pie.

— ¡No estoy celoso!

— ¿Seguro? Te conozco muy bien para dudarlo. —burlándose dio una última caricia al "hijo" y lo dejó en su casita para que comiera acelga a gusto. —Sasuke.

Se volteó y abrazó a chico de la cintura. Hundiendo su rostro en el estómago del estudiante.

—Hmpt. Dobe.

—Me amas igual, admítelo, tsundere. —volvió a burlarse del otro, haciendo que éste lo obligara a soltarlo y además lo golpease en la cabeza con otro coscorrón.

Tenían dos años viviendo juntos, luego de ser novios por tres años. Su relación era estable, y ahora que ambos iban a la universidad decidieron que lo mejor era convivir. Tras una larga búsqueda para encontrar un lugar adecuado para arrendar y probablemente después comprar, eligieron una casa de dos pisos ubicada cerca de la estación. También había un supermercado, un minimarket, y una verdulería cerca. Sin embargo lo que más les había llamado la atención fue una tienda de mascotas.

Había muchos animalitos ahí, en grandes jaulas. Se notaban bien cuidados, pero eso no impedía que a ambos se les rompiera el corazón de verlos.

No había razón alguna para entrar, pero algo los impulsó a recorrer el sitio de blancas paredes y piso de cerámica en partes y en otras de madera.

Vieron las aves, seguidamente la iguana que se mantenía quieta en una rama y finalmente la jaula de los conejos.

Muchos conejos estaban celebrando ahí dentro. Había unos con hijos que al rubio se le hicieron tan lindos, que no evitó agarrarse a la jaula y ponerse a conversar –como si pudiesen responderle- con ellos

—Dobe ¿sabes qué estás haciendo el ridículo?

—Calla Sasuke, Kip Kip me quiere decir algo. —y el conejo lo miraba con sus orejas caídas y plomizas sin moverse de su sitio.

—El día en que un conejo te habla te llevaré al médico dobe.

—Tiene carita de enojado, ¡pero es tan tierno! —Naruto lo observaba con estrellitas en sus ojos, y si hubiera podido tomarlo, lo habría hecho. — ¡Es igual a ti! —Y esto acabó con el momento.

Una mano en forma recta, como quien va dispuesto a romper una tabla en karate bajó directo a la cabeza del rubio propinándole un feroz golpe.

—No me compares con estos bichos.

— ¡Auch! ¡Teme! Antes como uno te halaga… —miró a un lado y notó un plástico con un hueco en medio y en toda la parte de abajo. Estaba también dentro de la jaula para conejos.

Había algo ahí.

— ¡Señor! —llamó al dueño de la tienda. El cual se presentó al instante. —Quiero ver aquello que está bajo ese plástico. —apuntó.

—Enseguida. Creo que es un cuy.

— ¿Un qué? —Naruto lo miró sin entender.

Y Sasuke se palmeó la cara.

—Dobe en todos los sentidos. Un cuy es un roedor, pariente de los conejos. Tiene patas delgadas y es bueno saltando. Antes se usaban como sujetos de pruebas, ¿has escuchado sobre los "conejillos de indias"? pues estos son. También se les puede llamar cobayas. Comen alfalfa y algunas verduras, excepto unas que les hinchen, a menos que lo quieras para futuro almuerzo.

El señor de la tienda quedó anonadado, no alcanzó ni siquiera a abrir la boca y el joven ahí presente iba y ya tenía todo explicado.

Naruto salió de su asombro y empezó a aplaudir, para luego acariciar la cabeza de Sasuke, el cual lo corrió de un manotazo.

—Como se esperaba de ti, Sasuke. —guiñó el ojo y se volteó para esperar al animalito.

Sin darse cuenta del sonrojo de Sasuke.

Así ambos conocieron a "Kyu" un hermoso cobayo de cuatro colores, divertido y ágil, pero sobretodo cariñoso, por las malas costumbres de Naruto, quien lo trataba como un hijo.

Siempre decía:

—Mira Sasuke, este es nuestro hijito.

Y Sasuke respondía sin ningún tacto:

—Pues morirá antes que nosotros.

Un rubio joven terminaba deprimido y abrazando al animalito.

Luego Sasuke tenía que ir y acariciar al cuy y disculparse con éste, porque o sino Naruto le daba abstinencia de sexo… y eso era algo intolerable.

Sin embargo, Sasuke quería al animalito. Aunque con su personalidad no se notara mucho.

Y era feliz viviendo al lado de Naruto.

Ambos estudiaban una carrera en la universidad. Sasuke arquitectura y Naruto algo relacionado a los deportes que tenía un nombre que Sasuke no sabía cómo el rubio podía recitarlo cuando se le diera la gana, y a él, el sabelotodo Sasuke… olvidaba cada cinco minutos.

—So dobe. Suéltame. —le dijo cuando sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura. Y la cabeza del rubio estaba en su entrepierna. —Ese no es un lugar… —miró el techo sonrojándose.

—Sasuke ¿todavía te avergüenzas? Si ya he visto todo de ti. Incluso tu interior.

—Cállate. —se tapó la cara con una mano para ocultar su vergüenza.

—Aun así… aunque conozco todo de ti… —sonrió rascándose la mejilla y mirando desde abajo directo a los ojos azabaches. —Siento que cada día es nuevo para conocerte aún más.

Sasuke elevó sus niveles de bochorno al máximo y sin saber adónde mirar ni que decir se agachó quedando a la altura de su novio.

—Siempre te he considerado un idiota.

—Lo sé. —tomó ambas manos del chico y las retiró con cuidado de su cara para seguidamente besarlo suavemente.

Recordaron los problemas que Sasuke tuvo en su familia, donde querían casarlo con una mujer que ni conocía ni le interesaba. Y él la rechazó con todas sus fuerzas, pero aun así… los padres insistieron… sólo Itachi se puso de su lado y lo defendió.

Sólo él lo ayudó a escapar con Naruto lejos de su familia. Lo mantuvo viviendo en un departamento que el compró hasta que Sasuke pudo mantenerse por sí mismo. Ahí Naruto era bienvenido cada día

—Pronto será navidad, ya tenemos que empezar a hacer la lista ¿no crees?

—Hay que regalarle algo a Itachi.

—Sasuke, sabes que él siempre recibirá un regalo después de todo lo que hizo por nosotros. Siento que estoy en deuda con él eternamente.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

— ¿Y qué le damos? —preguntó Naruto y su novio entrecerró los ojos.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a esas preguntas de Naruto, aun así, le seguían siendo divertidas.

—Eres un idiota, pero mí idiota. —recalcó su propiedad.

— ¿Quién más te soportaría? —rió para luego salir huyendo debido a un Sasuke furioso que iba tras de él.

Y aunque fruncía el ceño, se podía notar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Una sonrisa inevitable. La cual nunca se borraría.

Esa noche nuevamente ambos cuerpos masculinos se encontraron en una danza amorosa, fogosa, llena de pasión.

Nadie veía ahí.

Sólo un cuy, que nocturno salió de su casita para ir por busca de pellet. El cual masticó toda la noche.

* * *

 **¿Qué me llevó a escribir esto?**

 **Mi mascotita, un cuy tal y como describo en el fic :3**

 **Pienso que algo como esto sería una relación perfecta entre dos personas, al menos desde mi punto de vista ;)**

 **Claro, no describí mucho, dejé la mayoría de cosas fuera de la historia, y sólo mantuve la idea principal que es la relación estable entre estos dos :3**

 **Creo que me ha quedado bastante bonita :´3**

 **En fin, si llegaste hasta aquí es porque te ha gustado o simplemente estabas demasiado aburrido (?)**

 **Si te ha gustado, dejadme tu comentario, te lo agradecería mucho ;)**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**


End file.
